monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Frankie Stein/Merchandise
Puppen Basic Frankiesteinbsc.jpg Frankenstien.png|Artwork SDCC Special.jpg Profile art - Frankie Stein greyscale.png|Artwork *'Serie:' 'Basic' *'Erscheinungsdatum:' Juli 2010 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' N2851 *'Modell-Nummer:' N5948 Frankie trägt ein grün, schwarz kariertes Kleid mit weißem Kragen und Organza Puffärmeln. Als Zubehör, trägt sie eine schwarze gepunktete Krawatte mit einem silbernen Skullette-Anstecker, einem schwarzen Nietengürtel mit einem Blitz-Schnalle und einer Kette, blaue Skullette-Ohrringe und blau-silberne Armbänder. Ihre Schuhe sind schwarz mit weißen Streifen, die mit ihrer Haarfarbe übereinstimmen. Die Puppe kommt mit einer rot-schwarzen Handtasche, einer Watzit Figur, einer grauen Skullette Bürste, ei nem grauen Puppen-Ständer und einem Tagebuch. Die Puppe, Kleidung, Accessoires und die Watzit Figur wurden in schwarz als 2010 San-Diego Comic-Con Exklusiv-Version neu aufgelegt. SDCCI Produkt *'Serie:' SDCCI-Produkte *'Erscheinungsdatum:' 22 Juli 2010 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' Keine *'Modell-Nummer:' R0711 Frankie entspricht bei dieser Puppenlinie der Basic Serie, nur is t sie in schwarzweiß und speziell für die San Diego Comic Con produziert worden. Die Skullette Bürste und der Puppenständer wurden silbern hergestellt. Die Sonderpuppe ist auf 5000 Stück limitiert und kam in einer todschicken exklusiven Box die einem Schnellhefter nachempfunden war. Dawn of the Dance (Mitternachts Party) *'Serie:' Dawn of the Dance *'Erscheinungsdatum:' September 2010; Juli 2011 Dawn Of The Dance.jpg Diana'nin Partisi.png|Artwork *'Sortiments-Nummer:' T6067 *'Modell-Nummer:' T6068 Frankie trägt ein kurzes Kleid, mit schwarzweißem Zickzack Muster, das ihrer Haarfarbe entspricht, und einem pinken Bolero. Sie trägt einen blauen Obi mit weißen Bändern als Gürtel und pinke Netzstrümpfhosen. Ihre Schuhe sind unterschiedlich gefärbt, einer ist schwarz mit grauer Sohle, der zweite grau mit schwarzer Schuhsohle. Sie hat blaue Blitz Ohrringe und ihr schwarzweißes langes Haar ist zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Ihre Handtasche ist aus Stoffresten ihrer Kleidung zusammengeflickt. Dazu noch einen Puppengroßen iCoffin, eine pinfarbene Skullette Bürste und einen pinken Puppenständer. Auf der Verpackungsrückseite steht Auszugsweise ein Teil ihres Tagebuchs. Die "Dawn of the Dance" (Mitternachts Party) Frankie wurde zweimal veröffentlich. Einmal als Einzelpuppe und einmal im 3er Pack zusammen mit Clawdeen Wolf und Draculaura. Letztere gab es nur exklusiv im 3er pack zu kaufen. Die Sonderauflage der "Dawn of the Dance" (Mitternachts Party) Frankie hatte weder iCoffin noch Bürste dabei. Dead Tired (Todmüde) Erscheinungsdatum: November 2010*'Serie:' Dead Tired (Zubehör) *'Sortiments-Nummer:' Keine *''' Dead Tired.jpg 251527_235148699850984_235110649854789_769862_584809_n.png|Artwork Modell-Nummer:' V2953 Das Spiegelbett ist ein Labortisch in den Farben rosa, schwarz und blau. Ein Kopfkissen und eine farblich abgestimmte karierte Decke vervollständigen das Bild. Unter dem Kopfkissen sind Halterunden für Frankies Bolzen am Hals. Das Bett hat auf der Rückseite einen Spiegel und kann durch eine Kurbel in die gewünschte Position gedreht werden. Das Kopfteil ist ein kleiner Schrank und das Fußteil verfügt über einen kleinen Fernseher der auf Knop fdruck aufploppt. Auf einer Bettseite ist eine Halterung für Utensilien (z.B Haarbürste), auf der anderen ein kleiner Schlafplatz für Watzit. Das Spiegelbett bringt auch Zubehör in Puppengröße mit. Hefter, Nadel und Faden, eine Schere, ein Getränk und ein Tagebuch mit Stift. Außerdem ist noch ein Kamm enthalten. Die passende Frankie Stein ist nicht in dem Spiegelbett enthalten. *'Serie:' ''Dead Tired (Puppe) *'Erscheinungsdatum:' Juni 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' V7972 *'Modell-Nummer:' V7975 Zur Schlafenszeit trägt Frankie ein weißes Tank Top, mit hellblauen Säumen und einem hellblauen Blitz aufgedruckt. Passend dazu trägt sie eine 7/8 Hose in schwarz/weiß gestreift mit kleinen hellblauen Blitzen. Der Hosenbund und die Beinabschlüsse sind mit karierten Stoff umsäumt der dem Muster ihres Rockes aus der Basic Linie ähnelt. Passend dazu bringt sie eine schwarz/weiß gestreifte Schlafmaske mit. Ihre hellblauen flauschigen Pantoffel Monster tragen wie Frankie kleine silberne Bolzen im Hals. Ihe langen schwarzweißen Haare sind zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Frankie bringt noch eine iCoffin Ladestation, eine hellblaue Skullette Bürste und einen hellblauen Puppenständer mit. Gloom Beach *'Serie:' Gloom Beach *'Erscheinungsdatum:' Dezember 2010; Juli 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' T7987; Keine *'Modell-Nummer:' T7988; W2823 Frankie trägt einen Badeanzug der ein blau, gelb schwarzes Zickzack Muster hat. Eine Trägerseite ist blau, gelb gestreift. Um die Hüfte trägt sie ein schwarz, blau kariertes Dreieckstuch gebunden. Eine blaue Sonnenbrille und schwarze Sandalen mit gelben Rimchen ergänzen das todschicke Strandoutfit. Ihre langen schwarzweißen Haare trägt sie offen und werden mit einem kleinen blauem Blitzklämmerchen aus der Stirn gehalten. Als weiteres Zubehör bringt Frankie eine kleine schwarze Strandtasche mit die wie eine kleine Batterie aussieht und eine Postkarte die an Ghoulia Yelps adressiert ist. ebenso eine schwarze Skullette Bürste und einen Puppenständer. Gloom Beach Frankie wurde zweimal veröffentlicht. Einmal als Einzelpuppe und einmal als Teil eines 5er Pack mit Gloom Beach Versionen von Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Cleo de Nile und Ghoulia Yelps. In der Exklusiven 5er Box fehlt Frankies Postkarte und die Skullette Bürste. Scream Uniform *'Serie:' Scream Uniform (Kleidung) *'Erscheinungsdatum:' Dezember 2010 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' T7980 *'Modell-Nummer:' T7981 Frankie's Fearleading Uniform besteht aus einem schwarzen ärmellosen Oberteil mit pink gesäumten V-Ausschnitt und einem pink/weiß gezacktem Saum der spitz zum Bauch hin zuläuft. Ein schwarzer kurzer Rock mit ebenfalls pink7weiß gezacktem Saum. Auf der Brust des Oberteils sind die Initalen der Monster High aufgedruckt und blaue Nähte geben das "zusammengeflickt" Thema von Frankie Stein wieder. Blaue Skullette Ohrstecker, ein blau gelbes Armband und weiße Turnschuhe machen das Outfitt perfekt. Außerdem ist in dem Kleiderpack noch ein schwarzes Megaphon in Skullette Form mit dabei. Die Schuhe, das Megaphon und die "nahtlose" Version der Fearleading Uniform erschienen nochmals als Teil der "Go Monster High Team!!!" 3er-Pack. Killer Style I *'Serie:' 'Killer Style I' *'Erscheinungsdatum:' Juni 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' W4138 *'Modell-Nummer:' W4139 Frankie trägt ein kurzes blau, rot, weiß kariertes Kleidchen mit kurzen Ärmeln. Darüber trägt sie eine todschicke silberne Weste, die mit einem roten Blitzförmigen Knopf geschlossen wird. Unter dem Kleidchen trägt sie eine schwarze Capri Leggins auf der ein silbernes Stacheldraht Karomuster aufgedruckt ist. Passend dazu schwarze Turnschuhe mit silberner Sohle. Sie trägt schwarze blitzförmige Ohrstecker und ihr schwarzweißes langes Haar trägt sie zu einem schicken Seitenzopf zusammengebunden. Die Puppe bringt neben einer blauen Skullette Bürste und einem blauen Puppenständer, noch einen Schlüsselanhänger mit. Frankies tierischer Begleiter Watzit baumelt in Comic Form an dem Skulletteförmigen Schlüsselring. Eine abgewandelte Version von Frankies Kleidung wurde noch in dem "Day of the Maul" Kleiderpack veröffentlicht. Den Schlüsselanhänger gab es noch als Teil der "Freaky Ring & Mirror" Serie. Day at the Maul (Fashion) *'Serie:' Day at the Maul *'Erscheinungsdatum:' Juli 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' Keine *'Modell-Nummer:' V7969 Die Mode wurde zusammen mit Kleidung für Draculaura und Geschenke für Clawdeen zusammen verkauft. Frankies Kleidung besteht aus einem hellblauen kurzen Kleid mit rot/weißem Karomuster über dem sie ein silbernes kurzes Tank Top trägt. Unter dem Kleidchen trägt sie eine schwarze Leggins mit mit hellblauen und roten Rauten gemustert. Silberne Nähte greifen Frankies Markenzeichen auf. Passend trägt sie zu dem Outfit einen silbernen Gürtel, schwarze Turnschuhe, mit hellblauer Schuhzunge und silberner Sohle, eine Kette mit einer blauen Schraubenmutter, schwarzsilberne Blitzohrhänger, ein rotes Armband und eine todschicke Einkaufstasche in Schwarz. Das Outfit wurde vereinfacht in der Killer Stile I Serie nochmals für Frankie verwendet. Classroom *'Serie:' Classroom *'Erscheinungsdatum:' Juli 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' W2556 *'Modell-Nummer:' W2558 Frankie trägt ihr langes Haar offen und ein dichtes Pony verdeckt ihre Stirn. Sie hat einen langen, blauen und weißen T-Shirt und schwarzen Strumpfhosen mit einem weißen Kreuz an. Sie hat auch eine Schürze mit roten weißen und blauen Flecken, die einen blauen Rüschen am Saum Linie hat. Sie kommt mit einem extra Outfit, ein Kleid mit einem schwarzen und einem blauen und weißen gemusterten Rock, einem roten und blauen Gürtel und einem gefalteten silber Kragen. Ihr Schmuck ist ein Paar Ohrringe, ein Armband und ein Ring. Ihre Ohrringe sind grau-Ketten mit einer Schere am Ende. Einer ihrer Armbänder ist blau mit einem Stich um ihn herum, ist die andere ein skullete-förmigen Nadelkissen. Ihre Schuhe sind Silber Farbe, mit blauen Sohlen, schwarze Heels und zwei rote Schnallen je. Die Puppe kommt mit einem Schrank, einem kleinen Zeitschrift und einem Stift, Garnrolle, und Watzit Spielzeug. Ebenfalls enthalten sind ein real-life großen blauen Pinsel, real-life großen Aufkleber, eine blaue Puppe stand, und ein Survival Guide. School's Out *'Serie:' 'School's Out' *'Erscheinungsdatum:' Juli 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' N2851 *'Model-Nummer:' V7989 Frankie trägt einen schwarzen Pullover / Tank Top mit einem silbernen Drei-Streifen-Blitz-Bolzen Gürtel, ein Rautenmuster auf der Vorderseite, und blaue Bündchen an Hals und Enden. Darunter trägt sie eine rosa, blau, weiß und schwarz gemusterten Kleid, mit Hemd Ärmelabschluss und Kragen, sowie Leggings - ein Bein ist kürzer und dunkelgrau und ein Licht ist Silber und länger. Ihre Schuhe sind geprüft und haben Schrauben Fersen. Sie trägt auch eine Skullette Haarspange und silberne Ohrringe, schlug ein Sechseck durch mit einem blauen Blitz. Die Puppe kommt mit einem schwarzen Laptop-Tasche mit einem Blitz in Blau und Silber und einem Laptop, der in der Form eines Sechsecks ist. Ebenfalls enthalten sind ein real-life großen blauen Pinsel, eine blaue Puppe Stand und ein Tagebuch. Maul Session *'Serie:' 'Maul Session' *'Erscheinungsdatum:' November 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' W9122 *'Model-Nummer:' W9123 Frankie trägt ein blaues Hemd mit rotem Innenfutter an der Spitze und Schulter lange Ärmel. Ihr Rock ist rot, blau, schwarz und weiß in der Mutter-förmigen Muster, mit einem schwarzen und roten Gürtel und Hosenträger mit allen vier Farben. Ihre Schuhe sind blau mit roten Bändern und schwarzen Schnallen. Das Outfit kommt mit einem silbernen, schwarzen und blauen Metall-aussehenden Tasche mit Sockel Dekoration, ein Stück Kuchen auf einem Teller, eine Gabel und ein Getränk. Frankie Schuhe wurden für den Drei-Eyed Ghoul aus dem Create-a-Monster Linie wiederverwendet. Sweet 1600 *'Serie:' Sweet 1600 *'Erscheinungsdatum:' Dezember 2011 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' W9188 *'Model-Nummer:' W9190 Frankie trägt einen schwarzen und blauen karierten Kleid mit roten und weißen Futter. Der Rock ist doppelt gelegt, mit dem karierten Muster bilden einen geschwollenen obere Schicht und eine einfache blauen Rock Bildung der unteren Schicht. Op top, das Kleid ärmellos ist und das Karo-Muster deckt nur die linke Hälfte Frankie Torso, wobei die rechte Hälfte von einem schulterlose schwarzes Oberteil abgedeckt. Die beiden Hälften sind durch eine Linie aus Silber gespalten. Die Schuhe sind schwarz und blau in Patchwork-Muster, akzentuiert mit Stich-themed Futter. Frankie Schmuck gleichermaßen Stich-Themen: sie hat zwei identische schwarze Armbänder mit Stich Dekoration und zwei Ohrringe ähnlich schwarz, genähte Faden unterschiedlicher Länge. Die Puppe kommt mit einem silbernen Blitz-förmigen Geldbörse, eine schwarze, rosa und weißen Kleid für Draculaura, ein Sarg-förmigen Einladung, ein real-life großen schwarzen Pinsel, eine schwarze Puppe stand, ein Code, um spezielle Inhalte auf der Website entsperren und ein real-life große blaue Taste, um die Süße 1600 App auf dem iPhone oder iPod Touch zu entsperren. Skull Shores *'Serie:' Skull Shores *'Erscheinungsdatum:' April 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' None *'Model-Nummer:' X0593 Frankie trägt einen Monokini mit einem silbernen Bikini-Top, mit einem Muster aus schwarzen Gewitterwolken, und eine silberne unten an der Spitze durch einen silbernen Bauch Klappe und einem bewölkten grauen Mutter-förmigen Ring. Über sie, trägt sie eine Taille Wrap passenden ihr Bikini-Top. Ihre Sandalen sind trübe graue Farbe und die Fersen aussehen drei Muttern aufgestapelt. Sie accessorizes mit einem bewölkten grauen Armband wie eine Mutter geprägt. Die Puppe kommt mit einem schwarzen Puppenständer. *'Serie:' Skull Shores *'Erscheinungsdatum: '''July 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' None *'Model-Nummer:' X4489 Frankie trägt einen Monokini mit einem blauen Bikini-Top, mit einem Muster aus grünen Gewitterwolken, und eine blaue unten an der Spitze durch einen blauen Bauch Klappe und einem grauen Mutter-förmigen Ring. Über sie, trägt sie eine Taille Wrap passenden ihr Bikini-Top. Ihre Sandalen sind blau von Farbe und die Fersen aussehen drei Muttern aufgestapelt. Sie accessorizes mit einem blauen Armband wie eine Mutter geprägt. Frankie Stein Skull Shores Puppe nur als Teil eines 5-pack with Skull Shores Versionen von Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps und Draculaura veröffentlicht worden. Skultimate Roller Maze *'Serie:' ''Skultimate Roller Maze *'Erscheinungsdatum:' Juni 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' X3671 *'Model-Nummer:' X3672 Frankie trägt einen schwarzen One-Shoulder-Kleid mit grünen, blauen und rosa Schrauben mit rosa Futter über einem blauen Tank-Top, accesorizes sie mit einem blauen Helm mit einem Blitz trimmen und Muster, blau Knieschützer und blau-Skates mit hellgrünen Rädern. Frankie trägt ihr Haar nach unten und wellig mit grünen Streifen in ihr, kommt sie mit einem neon grünen Ständer. Ghouls Rule *'Serie:' Ghouls Rule *'Erscheinungsdatum:' Juni 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' X3712 *'Model-Nummer:' X3714 Sie hat große Locken und Silber mechanisch-Schmuck. Sie trägt schwarze und Splitter hohen Kragen Bolero über einem schwarzen brop taillierte Kleid mit blauen Details und einem langen weißen Glockenrock, Schlitz bis zum Oberschenkel. der Rock Rande prineted ist ihr Stichen übereinstimmen, hat der Bund einen Blitz-Lochkreis Her accessores sind eine blaue Blitz-förmigen Maskerade Maske und eine blaue Kessel-förmige Handtasche. I Heart Fashion *'Serie:' I Heart Fashion *'Erscheinungsdatum:' Juni 2012 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' X4490 *'Model-Nummer:' X4491 Frankie kommt mit einer Gesamtfläche von 1 Kleid, 2 Shirts, 1 Hose, 1 Rock, 3 Paar Schuhe, 1 Paar Kniestrümpfe, und einige Accessoires, die eine schwarze Handtasche mit einem Blitz-Design entlang des Griffs gehören ein Bolzen Kette, und mehrere Paare von Armbänder und Ohrringe. Das Kleid, das sie in verpackt ist gelb auf der Oberseite, mit einem blauen argyle Krawatte und einem roten Unterbrust Weste, die den Rock, die mit einem roten, blauen und weißen Rautenmuster verziert trennt. Einer ihrer Shirts ist Silber mit einer Hülse, und die andere ist ein T-Shirt mit einer Naht Dekoration, mit der Schulter rot ist und der Rest in einem Rautenmuster. Ihr Rock ist plaid blau mit roten Trimmen, und ihre Hosen haben das gleiche Design wie ihr T-Shirt. Ihre Schuhe sind ein roter recolor ihres Gloom Strand Sandalen, blau und silber Recolors ihrer Schule Out Schuhe und weiße Recolors ihr Tag am Maul Schuhe. Ihr Haar ist wie ihr Standard Puppe gezogen, aber kürzer und weißen und schwarzen Streifen getrennt, um eine "skunk stripe" erstellen. Ihr Make-up ist aus dunkelblauem Lidschatten und Lippenstift gemacht. Scarily Ever After *'Serie:' Scarily Ever After *'Erscheinungsdatum:' ??? *'Sortiments-Nummer:' X4483 *'Model-Nummer:' X4486 'Threaderella' trägt einen seltsam püriert bis ballgown. Der rechte Ärmel ist blau und geschwollen, die mit einem silbernen Armband, das über ihrer linken Schulter geht angeschlossen. Das Oberteil ist Decke, sowie ein Teil der Schürze, die auch eine Verbindung mit einer Silber Gurt, der eine Schicht aus fishnet hält, und einer weiteren blauen dass über den Gurt fishnet geht. Ihre Schuhe sind blau Heels mit mehreren roten Riemen, und sie trägt ein Diadem. Ihr Haar wird wieder in mehreren poofy Locken gebunden, und ihr Make-up ist überwiegend Silber. Sie kommt mit einem Ständer, einem Märchenbuch, und eine Geldbörse wie eine Garnrolle geprägt. Scaris: City of Frights *'Serie:' Scaris: City of Frights *'Erscheinungsdatum:'2013 *'Sortiments-Nummer:' To be announced *'Model-Nummer:' To be announced Zubehör Spiegelbett Schminktisch Merchandise Monsterfreunde thumb|Frankie Stein & Watzit Die Plüschpuppen-Versionen der Monster High Schüler und ihrer Haustiere. Schicksalsschädel Die Monster High-Verion der "Magischen 8er Kugel". Kostüme Basic Frankie Stein Kostüm Serie: Basic Kostüme *'Veröffentlichung:' 2010 *'SKU Number:' P447110 "Frankie Stein ist ready to hit the halls of Monster High! Trendy Monster High Frankie Stein Kleid Kostüm features a fabulous blue und red plaid print with satin white top detail und attached polka dot Krawatte, sheer schwarz cap sleeves und a shiny schwarz und silver Gürtel complete with lightning bolt und chains. (Perücke und tights sold separately)." Zu Frankies Kostüm gehört: *Kleid *Attached Krawatte *Attached Gürtel School's Out Frankie Stein Kostüm Serie: Deluxe Kostüme *'Veröffentlichung:' 2011 *'SKU Number:' P447107 "Frankie Stein absolutely dies für cute clothes! Monster High Frankie Stein Kostüm features a schwarz, blue, und pink plaid dress with attached argyle print vest und a Gürtel with silver metallic stripes und a lightning bolt. schwarz und silver leggings, und a schwarz und white streaked long Perücke, und Monster High button complete this deluxe Frankie Stein Kostüm." Zu Frankies Kostüm gehört: *schwarz und White Perücke *Kleid *Attached Vest *Attached Gürtel *Leggings *Button Ghoul's Rule Frankie Stein Kostüm Serie: Supreme Kostüme *'Veröffentlichung:' 2012 *'SKU Number:' P485138 "Frankie Stein would absolutely die für our Supreme Monster High Frankie Stein Kostüm! This posh costume für girls features a schwarz und blue dress with a shimmery chain design und a sheer white skirt with jagged stitching und lightning bolt details. A stylish schwarz und silver bolero jacket und knee-high leggings add the finishing touches to this monstrously stylish Frankie Stein costume." Zu Frankies Kostüm gehört: *Kleid *Jacket *Leggings *Button